


i miss u

by fyuckhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT 2018, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyuckhyucks/pseuds/fyuckhyucks
Summary: everyone is missing hyuck whilst they’re in japan, but no one is missing him as much as mark.(lowkey inspired by mark taking about missing hyuck in that one live stream......aka a story based on real life events.”





	i miss u

It was common knowledge between 127 and basically the rest of NCT that everyone missed Haechan, how could they not? The boy was an enigma, happiness followed him everywhere and around him, no one could let themselves feel sad.

But no one was taking his absence to heart as much as Mark.

“I wonder if Haechan watched our livestream?”

“Do you think Haechan saw that thing about the baby deer on twitter?”

“Haechan loved Japan last time, I’m going to send him some pictures of the hotel.”

It was safe to say that Mark was on the brink of annoying the hyungs. They would understand if he hadn’t spoken the boy less than three hours prior, or that he only saw him last two day ago. But it had caused Mark to stop paying attention, which was starting to get under everyone’s skin.

Johnny confronts Mark about the matter at hand when they’re alone in Mark’s room later on that night.

“Hyung, Do you think I should take home some of that ramen Haechannie likes? Do you think they’d let me take it through customs?”

Johnny just sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

“I get that you miss him.” He smiles empathetically. “But im sure Hyuck would be pretty pissed at you for slacking off dance practice because all you want to do is talk about him.”

Mark looks embarrassed at the accusation, his ears turning slightly red.

“I don’t miss him.” Is all he murmurs under his breath.

Johnny barks out a laugh.

“Okay then, if you don’t miss him at all, I’ll just take your phone until we get back to Korea tomorrow night.” The older boy wiggles his eyebrows, snatching his phone away.

“No!” Mark frowns, lashing out his arm to retrieve his phone.

“Weird reaction for someone who doesn’t care.” Johnny jokes, waving the phone above his head, his height becoming an advantage over the younger boy.

If there was any fault to Mark Lee it’s his pride.

“Fine, take it I don’t care anyway.” He huffs, his eyes clearly saying something different.

Johnny just smiles and walks out of the hotel room, heading to his own, planning to return Mark’s phone to him later on at dinner. He looks down at Mark’s phone screen to see it still unlocked, messages flooding in from Haechan.

“I miss you Markie...”

“Did you fall asleep?”

“It’s only 5pm there, I bet you’re eating..”

“I hope you’re not overworking yourself.”

“Anyway... when you see this, message me please!!!!”

“I love you.”

Johnny just frowns and decides to head back to Mark’s room to give him his phone back now, Haechan sounds like he misses Mark as much as Mark misses him and Johnnys not a complete monster.

“Hey Mark?” Johnny knocks.

Mark doesn’t answer the first time.

“Your boyfriend won’t stop messaging you.” He sings.

“Go away hyung, I told you I don’t care.” Is all Mark shouts in return.

 

*****

 

 

Screw Mark and his ego, Johnny thinks as he arrives back to his room, phone still in hand.

A few more notifications turn up on the screen, Johnny doesn’t think too much into it and sets the phone on his bedside table.

The flight the next day is quiet, Mark seems to be in a permanent sulk, glancing over at Johnny every second.

“Do you want it back?” Johnny asks seriously.

“Please, just take it you’re hurting yourself. It’s fine to miss him. I’m sorry I took your phone.”

“Fuck off, I already told you I don’t care.” The younger boy’s voice cracks slightly.

The flight lands and as soon as they get off the plane Mark snatches his phone off Johnny.

“I told you I could do it.”

The younger boy’s eyes widen and he starts to bite his lip in worry when he sees the amount of notifications from Haechan.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was calling and stuff.” Mark whispers, very close to tears.

“I’m sorry Mark, I tried to make you take it back.” Johnny pats him on the back.

“He’s probably so worried, oh my god I’m an awful person.” Mark’s definitely crying a bit now. He scrolls down his messages to read last night and this mornings messages.

“Hey did you leave me on read on purpose?”

“Markie?”

“You probably fell asleep before you could respond... I’m being silly”

“Morning! When’s your flight tonight... I can’t wait to see you..”

“It’s way after dinner.... did you break your phone again like you did in LA?”

“Jaehyun just told me you haven’t broken your phone...”

“Markie?”

“Mark?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Mark curses and fumbles around on his phone to call Haechan.

He doesn’t pick up the first time.

Or the second.

“Haechannie?” He sniffles as soon as the younger finally picks up.

“Mark Lee?” His voice doesn’t sound as cheery as it usually does.

“I’m so sorry Hycukie, I was talking about you the whole time we were in Japan and everyone was getting so pissed at me. So Johnny jokingly made a bet that I couldn’t text you for a whole day and- oh god im so stupid- I missed you so much, I can’t apologise enough. I’m coming back to you now though and I brought you ramen. Even though I had to pay $30 to get it through customs. I’m so, so, so sorry ba- Hyuckie.” Mark rambles on, not letting himself think before he speaks. Haechan mentally notes down Mark nearly calling him ‘baby’ for blackmail later.

The older boy is met with silence and then hears giggling on the other side of the phone.

“Are you laughing at me?” He deadpanns, wiping his tears, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“You really can’t live without me huh?” Haechan teases.

“I really can’t.” Mark says seriously.

“Oh.”

Mark takes a deep breathe and try’s to calm himself down.

“When will you be back?” Haechan whispers softly.

“One hour at the most.”

“I have something to tell you Markie.”

“Nothing bad I hope?”

“Don’t you worry, just get yourself home safely.”

 

 

****

 

 

As soon as Mark gets back to the dorms he drops his suitcase and bolts straight for Haechan’s room, ignoring the obvious confusion from the hyungs.

Haechan is slumped on his bed, bent in a quiet uncomfortable position with his eyes closed, a rerun of friends playing on his TV

Mark’s heart swells at the sight.

“Hyuckie?” He whispers, gently stroking the younger boy’s fringe away from his eyes before tucking an arm underneath him, in an attempt to lay him down in a more comfortable position.

“Don’t you dare touch me Mark Lee.” Haechan mutters grumpily, eyes still closed.

Mark laughs and wraps his arms around the younger, pulling his head onto his chest and letting the other boy’s hair tickle his nose.

“I missed you.”

Haechan just nods, letting them fall into silence and just lay there for a while.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Mark asks after a while, pulling away despite Haechan’s whine of protest.

“It’s a very important pressing matter, so you have to promise to take me seriously.” The younger pouts, sitting up fully.

Mark nods, pointing out his pinky finger for Haechan to link his own with.

It doesn’t go unnoticed to Mark that he’s being strangely shy.

Hyuck rubs his face slightly and groans, as though he is trying to form his thoughts into a proper sentence.

“I’m in love with you.” He eventually blurts.

Haechan flinches at his own words, face flushing, he would’ve definitely run out of there if his leg wasn’t in a cast.

“You’re what now?” Mark wheezes, not expecting the younger to be so blunt all of a sudden.

Haechan looks devastated, eyes wet, trying his best to keep tears from falling.

“I’m sorry, this was so fucking stupid-“ he starts.

“No!” Mark exclaims, too shocked to be able to process words.

“Me. I-ugh, I-I love you too Hyuckie. I’m in love with you.” He stutters out, too embarrassed to look the younger in the eyes.

Haechan wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and squeezes as tight as he can, his cheeks are red when Mark finally plucks up the courage to look.

“I thought I’d lost you there for a second Markie.”

The younger boy doesn’t give Mark much chance to marvel before he is smashing his lips onto his own in a desperate kiss.

Mark doesn’t respond for a millisecond before his brain steps into first gear and he’s kissing him back, sweetly but with the same amount of desperation and longing the other boy is showing him.

They kiss gently, Mark holds Haechan’s face in his hands so softly the younger can barely feel him. Hyuck’s tongue runs gently over his bottom lip almost like he’s asking for entrance, Mark complies and within a few seconds they are fully making out.

“Oh my god!”

They both pull back with wet mouths and mussed up hair to see Taeyong and Johnny standing there with a shocked, but not that suprised look on their faces.

Johnny gives Mark a discreet thumbs up.

“I told you.” Is all Taeyong says before closing the door.

“Knock next time!” Haechan shouts.

Mark looks at him with wide eyes before they burst into laughter.

“You should’ve locked the door.” Haechan whispers, his voice ghosting over mark’s lips.

Mark pecks the younger boy’s lips and smiles, pulling him in for a cuddle.

“Now that we’re in love and all of that. Will you be my boyfriend now?” Haechan asks, snuggling further into Mark’s side.

“Only if we can cuddle all day tomorrow.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal Mark Lee.”


End file.
